American Civil War (Civ5)
American Civil War is a scenario that was added to Civilization V in the Brave New World expansion pack. There were also some files present for this scenario in Gods & Kings, but was not actually playable with that expansion. This is the first Civ5 scenario that involves the American civilization. Promotional Description Fight the "War Between the States" from either the Union or Confederate side as you focus on the critical Eastern theatre of operations between the capital cities of Richmond and Washington. Scenario Description April the 12th, 1861, Confederate mortars open fire on Fort Sumter in Charleston harbor, signalling the start of America's Civil War. President Abraham Lincoln issues a call for volunteers for 90-day enlistments, confident that the rebellion can be put down in short order. Jefferson Davis, newly elected President of the Confederate States, is equally optimistic. Davis boldly moves his government to Richmond, Virginia, just 100 miles from Washington, DC. Can you win the swift victory both sides are predicting? Or will this war test if a nation conceived in liberty can long endure? Victory Conditions Win by capturing your opponent's capital before time runs out. Special Rules City Razing and Settlers are off. Cities must have at least one of four specialized buildings to create military units: an Arsenal (Infantry), a Stable (Cavalry), an Iron Works (Artillery), or a Navy Yard (Naval Units). Capture enemy cities to control these production centers and the Manpower resource, necessary for Infantry units. All units of the player moving first receive just half their usual Movement on the opening turn. Cities have no ranged strike and only minimal defense beyond the combat strength of any garrison. Great Generals' Movement is increased to 5, and if an enemy unit enters their tile, they are displaced to a nearby city rather than being killed. Content You will be able to play as either the Union (a heavily modified America) or the Confederacy (a scenario-specific civilization). Victory is achieved by either side by conquering the opposing side's capital. The scenario also restricts diplomacy and the training of Settlers, making it a purely military scenario. However, as hinted at by files for the scenario found in the game files of Gods & Kings and preview screenshots, the advancement of technology is present, as opposed to a great deal of other military scenarios, and there has been some reorganization of the tech tree and some new technologies. On the other hand, Happiness, Golden Ages, Culture, Tourism, Religion and Trade Routes have all been turned off. Factions There are two playable factions in the scenario. *Union (the North - uses American colors) **'Leader:' Abraham Lincoln **'Capital:' Washington **'Unique Ability:' Anaconda Plan - Only Military Engineers and Union land units can embark in this scenario **'Unique Units:' unnamed reused frigate (replaces Frigate), Monitor (replaces Ironclad) *Confederacy (the South - uses inverted Korean colors) **'Leader:' Jefferson Davis **'Capital:' Richmond **'Unique Ability:' Rebel Yell - Units automatically receive a +10% combat promotion **'Unique Units:' Blockade Runner (replaces Frigate), unnamed reused ironclad (replaces Ironclad) Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:American Category:Union Category:Confederacy